


Rogue Rescue

by an_alternate_world



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine gets kidnapped by a pair of rogue bastards, Sebastian and Barry work together with the police and STAR Labs to find and rescue him - and take those jerks down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogue Rescue

**Title:**  Rogue Rescue  
 **Author:**  an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  T  
 **Characters/Pairing:**  Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen  
 **Word Count:**  6,325  
 **Summary:**  When Blaine gets kidnapped by a pair of rogue bastards, Sebastian and Barry work together with the police and STAR Labs to find and rescue him - and take those jerks down.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None in particular.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy, _The Flash_ , The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

_**Anonymous**  on Tumblr sent this prompt for a fic: i don't know if you are still accepting prompt but can i prompt you seblaine FLASH!AU where blaine was kidnapped by the rogues and barry and sebastian saved him #SEBLARRY please? i don't know if anybody already gave this prompt to you, if that is the case, please disregard this. hehehe :)_

* * *

He's been sprawled on the couch for a while now, surrounded by a legal textbook at his feet and on his lap  _and_  one on the coffee table. That one rests three inches from the four empty, but neatly stacked, pizza boxes. Barry had curled into his arm chair after he'd finished, a hand resting on his stomach as his ridiculous metabolism had rapidly digested the three and a half pizzas he'd eaten. Sebastian continued to be disgusted by his twin's eating habits. Despite knowing and understanding Barry  _needed_  to eat that much, he didn't feel Barry had to eat that much of the  _same_ food so quickly. He wasn't sure he'd be able to eat three and a half pizzas in the span of a week without gagging, and he had an  _excellent_  gag reflex. To eat them within a handful of minutes… Well…

As he chanced a look at his brother idly watching the television, he supposed he ought to be grateful that Barry had been struck by lightning and gained super speed. He was pretty convinced that Barry's abilities were more of a burden than anything else. He'd seen his brother come and go at odd hours of the day and night with only a few seconds notice. He knew how often Barry escaped from work when another metahuman was on the loose and hell-bent on destroying things – making Sebastian often wonder if his brother would bend to the dark side and go on a rampage. It had become entirely too easy to turn to Barry and hope –  _expect_  – he'd save the day. It had increased how many people relied on Barry for help, calling him in fits of despair whenever he was needed. It was something his brother continued to shoulder with grace and a smile.

Sebastian had no doubt he would have stamped his foot with furious impatience and told the world to go fuck itself if they'd kept making such demands on him.

His own abilities were mild reflections of Barry's – an increased ability to read, a greater capacity to apply himself to complex tasks, an increased appetite and decreased need for sleep, yet an inability to sit still for long periods of time. When Blaine and Sam had been examining them after Barry had finally woken from his coma, they hadn't really been able to explain the comparisons between him and Barry. Blaine and Wells had finally hypothesised it might have something to do with Barry's DNA being altered by the lightning and since his DNA had been identical to Barry's, his own had somehow warped via some mystical transference mumbo jumbo that probably made more sense to his brother's scientific mind than his own.

At least they had  _some_  differences.

Barry's phone chimed from somewhere across the room and his brother groaned in protest. It had been a long day and after eating so much, Barry tended to turn into a bit of a sloth. Or maybe a snake after a giant kill it needed to break down. "I don't wanna go out tonight," Barry whined, covering his ears with his hands and looking more like a two-year-old on the verge of a tantrum than the twenty-five-year-old man he was.

Sebastian managed to offer a partially sympathetic smile over the top of his textbooks, putting a pencil mark next to another important case that might be useful for ensuring the defendant he had to deal with in a few days was locked up for a very,  _very_  long time.

"Answer it," he said, because he knew Barry would never ignore someone asking for his help, and Barry sighed, unfolding himself from the chair and zipping across the room. It scattered some of the pages in his books and he scowled, searching through the page numbers again for where he'd been. He really needed to invest in bookmarks or pegs or clips or something.

"Hey Joe," Barry answered the phone, wandering back towards his arm chair and sinking into its cushiony embrace with a grunt. "What's going on?"

There was silence for a few moments while Joe presumably filled Barry in on the details of a case, human or metahuman. He could hear the faint intonations of Joe's words but had no idea what he was saying so he stopped trying to pay attention. Until he realised Barry hadn't made any humming noises to indicate he was listening in a while and Sebastian glanced over at his brother. The expression on his brother's face made him freeze.

"Barry?" He shifted the textbook from his lap to the floor, tripping over the rug as he shifted the pizza boxes off the coffee table so he could sit in front of his twin. He reached out a hand to Barry's knees, shaking urgently, because he was increasingly scared at what news Joe's phone call must have brought. " _Barry_?"

"Blaine-" Barry coughed, evidently trying to dislodge the ball of emotion that had strangled his throat, and lowered the phone from his cheek to his lap.

Sebastian could see his brother's eyes swimming with unshed tears and it made his heart constrict in his chest, his blood running cold as his stomach plummeted out of him. Whatever the news was, it wasn't good.

"Blaine's been kidnapped, Seb."

* * *

Sebastian didn't like taking advantage of Barry's abilities but he'd quickly clambered onto Barry's back so he could get carried to STAR Labs, pronto. He'd tucked his face behind Barry's neck to shield it from the wind that whipped around them as they darted through city streets littered with commuters. Within seconds, Barry was easing him to the floor. He wondered if it would ever stop being so disorientating.

His legs felt shaky beneath him as he sank into Blaine's chair at the row of computers in the lab, his fingers tracing phantom places where Blaine's had once been. The chair was higher than he would have it, an indication of the extra half a foot of height he had on Blaine.

"We'll get him back," Sam said beside him, grasping his shoulder for a brief squeeze as Barry ran out to meet with Joe at the crime scene where Blaine had been taken. Sebastian wished he felt anything other than scared. He wished he had some sort of ability to mentally reach out and connect with Blaine so he could find out where he was. Why hadn't the particle accelerator given him  _that_  sort of ability? Why did he just get echoes of Barry's abilities?

Wells rolled into the room with a hint of a smile on his lips and, together with Sam, began doing complicated computer searches that washed over Sebastian in a haze of letters and numbers. He was used to being in the lab, watching Barry in action, crossing his fingers behind his back, covering his mouth with his hand. He was used to Blaine being there too, snapping orders at Barry to be careful, or making suggestions about a metahuman's weaknesses that Barry could exploit. Blaine was the one who gently reminded Barry that his brother was here and worrying about him and that he needed to not do stupid stuff. Blaine was the one who peeked at him – them – from the computers from time to time with a faint pink in his cheeks when he thought Sebastian wasn't looking. Sebastian was pretty sure Barry was ignorant to it but he'd grown intrigued by Blaine. He couldn't figure the smaller male out despite how often he attempted to untangle the enigma which surrounded him. He knew Blaine had lost someone important in the accelerator explosion but he rarely talked about it, at least to Sebastian. He suspected Barry knew a little more than he let on and though he wanted to know, he figured Blaine would tell him if he felt the time was right.

Barry appeared an hour later to inform them of more details. It seemed Joe had been alerted to Blaine's car by a concerned shopper who had seen the driver's side door half-frozen. It didn't take long for Sam to realise it had to be from the cold gun and he endured a withering glare from Wells. Sebastian cringed as he looked at the keyboard in front of him, remembering how badly Barry had been hurt by that stupid thing last time. Hearing Blaine say that an ordinary person would have been frozen solid had done little to alleviate his concerns when he'd traced his fingertips around the healing black mark on Barry's side.

"I'll be okay," Barry said behind him, his arms sliding around Sebastian's shoulders and nuzzling at his neck. "I'm smart enough to know to run away now."

"Thank God you've learned something," he drawled, folding his hands over Barry's arms and leaning into him. He wasn't sure how or why Barry had become so capable of remaining strong when the world went to hell repeatedly. Maybe it was because everything happened so quickly to Barry that he was able to process his emotions faster. Sebastian had no idea but sometimes he was glad that his brother was able to soothe his rattled emotions. He tilted his face into Barry's beside him, closing his eyes as he soaked in his brother's warmth. "I need you and Blaine to come home safe," he whispered against Barry's ear.

"We will, I promise," Barry replied, leaving a fleeting kiss on his cheek that lingered long after Barry had swapped into his suit and flashed out of the office again. Left alone, he kept trying to recall the feeling of safety that Barry's embrace infused him with. It was difficult when he was wracked with so much fear over Blaine's welfare.

With the information about the cold gun, Sam began plugging in equations to determine its location. Sebastian felt useless, more capable of spouting a legal argument about why Snart should be imprisoned for the rest of his life than adequately contributing to complex searches for someone he'd grown to care about. He looked across to Wells and noticed his calm, composed face and wondered why he always seemed unfazed by the latest drama to affect their lives. Sometimes, he had the feeling that Wells knew something he wasn't telling any of them. The only reason he hadn't challenged Wells about it was because he'd overheard the calculated and carefully measured speeches that had made him aware that the doctor was more than capable of getting inside the heads of people capable of being manipulated, capable of getting under the skin of people more capable than him, and making them doubt what they thought they knew so they did something completely uncharacteristic.

Sebastian had already decided he didn't need more questions. Most days, he was still barely able to comprehend that his brother had turned into a super-fast superhero. And Barry had been running around Central City for months now.

Hours ticked by as Wells and Sam communicated possible leads to Barry, but none of them panned out. He was quickly growing exhausted because he would ordinarily be asleep by now but adrenaline kept him awake and restless, a feeling only increased when Barry stopped to consume more food than the average family would eat in a week to restore his energy levels. He was frustrated at the lack of leads about where Blaine was. Sebastian couldn't care less about Captain Cold, Sam's lame moniker for some psycho with a weapon he shouldn't have had in the first place. He just wanted Blaine back, to fold Blaine into his arms and feel his heartbeat through their layers of clothing.

A lull fell over the labs when Barry was forced to return his suit just after midnight and go to the precinct to process some of the evidence. His frantic search as The Flash meant he'd neglected to follow police procedure and the last thing any of them needed was Captain Singh coming down hard on Barry in the morning. They also didn't need Joe's disappointment that he'd neglected his primary job, or any reason to increase Eddie's suspicions about who The Flash was or what he was capable of doing.

While Barry did his day job in the middle of the night, Sam and Wells continued searching for a location that Cold could have taken Blaine. Sebastian walked out when more and more dead ends were found. He was starting to feel as though they might never find Blaine. His heart was surely fragmenting under the weight of his panic. It had never taken them this long to find someone before. What if Blaine wasn't alive? What if he-

Sam yelled for him, his voice pitched higher than usual and his tone somewhat panicked. He ducked his head back into the lab and saw where Sam and Wells were looking – at one of the many TV screens across the wall which showed Blaine bound to a chair with a gag in his mouth. His eyes were wild and Sebastian hoped the shine of tears on his cheeks was only his imagination, a trick of the light, rather than something this bastard had caused.

"Listen up,  _Flash_ ," Cold sneered, the hand-held camera shaking badly as he apparently found it difficult to film himself and keep Blaine in the shot over his shoulder. "We've got a little incentive here for you to come and find us. You don't want to waste your time though or this pretty little thing might not be around anymore."

The news made Sebastian's stomach twist inside out. He slammed his hand onto the metal bench which caused Sam to fall off his chair in fright. Sebastian could see the widening in Blaine's eyes as he heard the news and he resolved to rip this fucker's head off if he touched any part of Blaine which caused him pain.

"Come out, come out, Flash. We're waiting."

The transmission ended and silence seeped into the lab. It was a sort of stunned, suspended disbelief, like no one dared to speak or breathe in case it made what they were all thinking and feeling real. Sebastian was conscious of his heartbeat jumping all over the place, his stomach cinching into an even tighter knot. He felt breathless and dizzy and light-headed as his worry exploded to new levels. During Barry's nine-month coma, he'd gotten to know Blaine reasonably well. He'd come to appreciate Blaine's constant kindness, his gentle care and his shy, infrequent sassiness. The thought of losing Blaine was…

Well, it was simply too much to bear.

* * *

Between Barry tirelessly processing evidence all night, the round-the-clock assistance of the police force and Sam's unrelenting tech skills in wading through reams of computerised data that was more or less junk to Sebastian, a location was narrowed down to where Cold and apparently some other guy were hiding out in the early hours of the morning. It was presumed they were waiting for Barry – The Flash – with the intention of killing him, which did little to reassure Sebastian about his brother's safety. In addition, Sam had found a secondary location where he predicted Blaine was being held.

"You go to Blaine," Barry said with unbridled determination, his hands cradling Sebastian's face and his eyes sparking with anger. He'd come over once Cold and his friend had been tracked down and dressed in the suit in preparation for takedown that would probably be epic. His hood was down though, revealing that beneath all Sam's fancy leather whizbangs, Barry was still just a young man with a vulnerable face. None of Sebastian's anxiety about his brother facing off against a lunatic with a weapon designed to kill him faded.

" _Please_  be careful," he whispered, wrapping his arms around Barry's waist and holding onto him tightly. The suit was too much like a second skin to properly grasp but that didn't stop him from trying to hold onto his twin, wishing there was more he could do to shield Barry from having to fight this battle alone.

"Destroying bad guys is what I do, Seb," Barry teased, squeezing him briefly before pulling away and tugging the hood over his face. It was strange watching Barry don the suit, the way his posture shifted to be straighter and his head raised to look more confident. Ordinarily, Barry was a bit of a bumbling fool but as The Flash… As The Flash, he was powerful and controlled.

He ached to hold onto Barry for another minute or an hour. He didn't want to let Barry out of his sight, not sure his brother would come back without another patch of his skin burned through by a blast of ice.

Perhaps the only thing that allowed him to let his twin battle the bastards was because he was going to be with Sam rescuing Blaine. They needed Barry to distract Snart and Rory while he collected Blaine. They both had their roles and responsibilities. He just didn't like that Barry's placed him in more immediate danger.

"Make sure you rip those bastards to shreds," he muttered as Barry ran his fingertips down Sebastian's biceps, earning a wry grin on his brother's face, before Barry dashed out of the building and left loose paper fluttering in his wake.

Sebastian sighed and returned to Sam's side by the computer with the intention of going over the plan one more time. It was only a vague possibility that Blaine was inside the warehouse, based entirely off heat records which didn't align with regular working hours. It wasn't a location Sebastian held much confidence in because it seemed so far away from everything, but he was willing to give it a shot simply because if they didn't check it out and Blaine was there, he'd never forgive himself for his inaction.

The major, unknown variable was possible booby-traps. It meant Barry had been reluctant in agreeing to let Sebastian go despite how he kept ignoring the danger he was having to face.

"I'll keep you informed," Wells said from behind his computer, the mysterious smile that gave Sebastian a chill down his neck firmly in place. "Bring home our Blaine, boys."

Without Barry's super speed, the drive across town to the abandoned warehouse felt like it took a week of stressful waiting. Wells kept his word, giving them details about Barry's fight with Cold and Heatwave – Sam had ginned at his accidental moniker and it had stuck – even though Sebastian thought he was going to be sick every time Wells told him Barry had gotten close to being hit with a stream of icy air or pure flame.

They arrived at the warehouse about the same time as Barry walked through twin streams of cold and heat and ultimately destroyed both weapons. Sebastian stumbled out of the car when Sam finally parked it, his heart and spine sending flares of heat and stabs of icy cold through his limbs. His stomach revolted and he choked on bile as agony ribboned along his nerves and through his muscles.

"It's just phantom pain," Sam said, crouching beside him and trying to rub some of the hurt away. This part of his connection with Barry's DNA was something Wells, Sam and Blaine had concealed from Barry to avoid him being distracted during a fight but…without a doubt, this was worse than worrying about his brother. It was a distant echo of what Barry felt, but it shivered through Sebastian nonetheless. Blaine had freaked out the first time Sebastian had doubled over in the labs when Barry had been fighting a metahuman and it was something none of them could explain so there was an unspoken agreement never to tell Barry about it. "It's not real, remember? Just breathe through it, man."

Sebastian forced himself to breathe through his nose, heaving shuddering breaths that ached all over. He gritted his teeth as Sam helped him to his feet, attempting to shake off the lingering traces of heat and cold. He thought he might have been shivering but it was difficult to tell as Sam held him steady, waiting until the rolling pain began to fade.

Once his vision stopped swimming with hurt, he looked at the warehouse in front of them. It stood dark and silent, a stoic building that didn't appear to hold any secrets or scientists. He could already feel his heart sinking.

"Come on," Sam said, his hand falling away from Sebastian's bicep as he led the way to a door already identified during the planning phase as having a structural weakness if it was locked.

Sebastian was glad to find that it wasn't because it meant less people would be alerted to their presence here. They slipped through the door easily after ensuring nothing was rigged to explode once they entered.

The warehouse was large and the ceiling was so high that it almost felt like entering a cave. Sam waved his torch around, illuminating glimpses of shadowy clumps of junk that made Sebastian revise his thoughts to that of a burial tomb. It felt foreboding and ominous as they kept to the path cleared of stuff, the torch flashing around to check for any booby-traps.

"Blaine!" Sam called, the name bouncing around the space for a few seconds. They paused to listen, trying to see if Blaine was capable of responding through the gag he probably still had stuffed in his mouth. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.

"You hear that?" he whispered, unsure if it was his imagination or not. He was pretty sure there was a scuffing noise somewhere to the front and right of them.

Sam frowned and shook his head, before giving a small shrug. There had never been tests done on Sebastian's hearing but it did seem to extend past the realms of an ordinary person. "Let's keep going."

They approached the area of the warehouse that Sebastian thought he could hear something and found another door. This one had a large padlock on it and Sebastian could see the thin strip of faint light spilling beneath the gap. It gave him more hope than he'd felt in hours, his heart stuttering into a renewed rhythm as Sam broke the lock with one of his high-powered gadgets. The door swung towards them and they immediately saw Blaine, hunched over and tied to a chair.

His red chinos and blue-and-white plaid shirt were a dead giveaway.

"Oh my God," Sam breathed, and Blaine's head snapped up. He tried to look around, tried to shake his head or vocalise some sort of warning, but Sam had already stepped into the room with his arms outstretched to release Blaine from the bindings that restricted him.

Sebastian's eyes caught Blaine's panicked expression quicker than Sam and he scanned the room rapidly. He saw the wire around Sam's shin, almost invisible, and traced it back to something blinking beneath Blaine's chair.

Without thinking, without hesitating, he rushed at Sam and Blaine and pushed them to the ground.

The bomb exploded half a second later. Sebastian had a feeling his inner ears had been damaged by the constant, tinny ringing and the prickling pain that felt like someone had repeatedly stabbed at his ears with a needle. When he looked up, the door had been blown clean off its hinges. All that remained of the doorway was a hole left in the wall of the warehouse.

" _Whoops_ ," Sam squeaked as he sat up and surveyed the damage.

Blaine squirmed against the floor, probably even more uncomfortable to be tied to a chair and now not even sitting upright. Together, he and Sam raised the chair before Sebastian untied the gag and Blaine's hands while Sam freed his feet. Blaine flung himself from the chair into Sam's arms, tremors rattling his shoulders as he clung to the taller blond.

"I thought I was gonna die," Blaine said, his voice muffled by Sam's chest.

"Not while I'm around," Sam hushed, rubbing a hand over Blaine's back. Sebastian cleared his throat and Sam's eyes flicked up to his. "Or him," Sam added, wincing in apology under Sebastian's glower.

It was Sam's words that seemed to remind Blaine that he was there. He quickly turned and grasped at his shirt, loose coils of hair tickling beneath Sebastian's chin. "Thank you," Blaine mumbled as Sebastian circled his arms around Blaine's smaller body, holding him tightly and inhaling his familiar scent.

Sam moved away to examine the bomb that had been taped to the concrete beneath Blaine's chair and then the impact it had on the building, checking that it was structurally sound to leave the warehouse and that there were no more booby-traps he could blindly blunder through. It gave Sebastian an opportunity to cup Blaine's face and assess him more closely.

"Are you okay?" he said, the shadows across Blaine's face making it impossible to read his expression properly. He could feel the damp skin beneath his thumb though which made it clear he'd been crying.

"Better now," Blaine conceded, leaning into his hand and lowering his head to Sebastian's chest. "How's Barry?"

"Worried about you. He stopped them just as we got here." He brushed a kiss against Blaine's forehead and felt the tremble that shook Blaine's spine. "Let's get you back to the lab."

He kept his arm securely around Blaine's back as they walked out of the warehouse following Sam. When they got back to the car, it was clear Blaine was still shaking so he ended up in the backseat, holding onto the other male's hand as Sam drove.

"You're safe," he whispered into Blaine's ear but Blaine didn't seem particularly soothed by the news. Sebastian wasn't sure he would be either. He hadn't been kidnapped and held to lure The Flash out – yet. He hadn't mentioned it to Barry yet but he was pretty sure it was only a matter of time. If his brother found out, he had a feeling he'd end up in some sort of reinforced cell and never see the light of day again. He was fiercely protective of Barry but that was nothing compared to Barry's increased protectiveness of him. Barry could move out of the way of danger quickly and heal fast. Sebastian was still painfully human on both those counts.

Barry, Doctor Wells and Joe met them in the parking bay and Blaine immediately moved to wrap his arms around Barry's neck. Barry murmured something into Blaine's ear that made him huff a quiet laugh but Sebastian's hearing was too blown to pick it up. Instead, he and Sam shook Joe's hand before Sam began talking to Wells and Joe on the walk into the lab for more details on the status of the guns and the takedown.

Sebastian watched them leave, his eyes narrowed slightly at the way Wells  _seemed_  to contribute but sounded…almost bored of having to explain everything to Sam. There was something about Wells that always made him suspicious, that made the back of his neck feel weird. Barry just said he was being paranoid but Sebastian wasn't so convinced.

When he looked back to his brother, Barry was watching him over the top of Blaine's head. He moved closer, squeezing into Barry's outstretched arm for an awkward hug. He'd ask Barry later about any injuries he'd sustained and was healing from as well as thanking him for coming back to STAR Labs alive but for now, his focus –  _their_  focus – was on the way Blaine was still clinging to Barry's t-shirt and trembling.

"You're okay, Killer," Sebastian murmured, his fingers smoothing along the skin of the back of Blaine's neck as Barry's hands splayed over Blaine's sides. "You're safe."

Blaine sniffled, peeking up at Sebastian with red-rimmed eyes and shiny cheeks. "I don't like being held h-hostage."

He offered a wry smile, circling his thumb into a tense spot on Blaine's neck and watched the way Blaine's eyes fluttered at the gesture. "I'm not sure anyone would like it."

Blaine's lips pressed into a wobbly attempt at a smile, his head sinking to rest against Barry's chest. Sebastian didn't  _think_  he was jealous despite knowing how safe he felt when Barry was holding him. "It's not fair that you saved my life even though it's your existence which caused this problem," Blaine pouted with a weak jab at Barry's bicep.

Barry snorted, lowering his cheek to the top of Blaine's mussed hair. "Then you can save yourself next time."

Blaine wrinkled his nose but didn't argue. Sebastian wasn't sure if it was because Blaine really  _was_  grateful they'd saved his life – even if he had a strange way of showing his gratitude – or because Blaine didn't want to think about there being a  _next_  time. Sebastian was pretty sure  _he_  didn't want to imagine a next time so he couldn't blame Blaine if he'd rather pretend it was never going to happen. Instead, Blaine gazed at Sebastian with a strange need sparkling in his eyes, something Sebastian didn't really recognise or understand. He was going to ask about it when Barry let him go and Blaine awkwardly folded his arms across his stomach.

"I… Um… I'm gonna go have a shower," Blaine mumbled, glancing away and scratching the back of his neck.

"Well there's a mental image I'm glad to have," Sebastian mused, shoving back at Barry after his brother smacked his arm. Blaine's cheeks flushed and he hurried away, wiping at his face and stealing glances over his shoulder. Sebastian wondered what he was missing.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked once Blaine had entered the door and disappeared from sight, drawing Sebastian's attention back to his brother. Barry seemed to have aged a decade in the span of a few seconds, the tiredness that must be embedded in his bones revealing itself now that he didn't have to hold his composure around Blaine.

"Yeah." He neglected to mention feeling Barry's pain as he endured being hit by the guns, or the continuous ringing in his ears. It didn't really matter right now. He'd ask Blaine about his ears if they were still a problem in the morning. He turned his attention instead to threading his fingers through Barry's hair and drawing him close for a hug. "Yeah, just a small bomb but nothing like you had to deal with."

"I never thought I'd hear you say you just had to deal with a 'small bomb' so casually," Barry muttered, his face tilting into the side of Sebastian's neck as his arms wrapped low on Sebastian's waist. "I don't like that you were in danger, Seb."

Sebastian huffed a laugh and kissed Barry's cheek. "Now you know how I feel, Bar," he retorted, closing his eyes and soaking in the fact that his brother had escaped another chaotic brush with death. Perhaps he had too.

After a long embrace that helped slow both their quivering, skipping heartbeats down, they moved into the labs to attend a debrief with Joe and Doctor Wells. Blaine was sitting off to one side with a STAR Labs hoodie that seemed at least two sizes too large for him. It did little to conceal that he was still shaking, his hands fidgeting in his lap as Joe explained what would happen to Snart and Rory now. Sam discussed the options for destroying the guns. Wells chipped in a comment from time to time. Mostly Sebastian just watched Blaine and how quiet he was, how small he kept trying to make himself in the corner. He missed the boy who used to be capable of arguing over anything, who was quick and witty with his words and had bright, sparkling eyes when you caught him off-guard with a joke. This Blaine was… He was barely a shell of the man Sebastian had known for a little over a year since the explosion.

When they were dismissed, Joe left to call Eddie and ensure everything with the case was wrapped up and Wells asked Sam to accompany him to complete some quick job. It left Sebastian, Barry and Blaine in the lab together. Sebastian looked at Barry and tilted his head towards Blaine. It seemed his brother was aware that Blaine wasn't okay either, despite the debrief that was meant to smooth everything over.

It was Barry who approached Blaine, simply because his brother had more tact. He crouched in front of the smaller male's chair, a hand ghosting over Blaine's knee. "Do you want some company tonight? Because we have a spare bed you can use if you don't want to be alone in your apartment."

Blaine's eyes raised to Barry and then Sebastian, his expression filled with so many conflicting emotions that it was almost unreadable. "I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Come with us," Sebastian insisted, half a smile tugging at his lips as he tried to play to Blaine's humour. "I'm pretty sure Barry's going to need to eat two dozen hamburgers and I need someone to shield me from the sight of this pig scarfing them down in Guinness World Record time."

"Hey!" Barry protested but his words had the desired effect because Blaine managed a weak smile and conceded a nod.

Barry carried him to their apartment first, giving him a few seconds to move towards folding his legal textbooks and rid the coffee table of the empty pizza boxes – had that really only been last night? – before Barry returned in a whirlwind with Blaine, his hair more disturbed than Sebastian had ever seen it.

"I'll be back with some food soon," Barry said before he disappeared again, leaving Sebastian and Blaine to stare at the place he'd been milliseconds before.

"I'm  _never_  going to get used to that," Sebastian said, causing a small bubble of laughter to escape Blaine. He sat on the couch and waved Blaine closer, encouraging the other man into his arms until they were loosely entwined together. He breathed Blaine in, feeling the warmth of his body through the fabric of his clothes that was ill-fitting and alien, more familiar to him on Barry than on Blaine. He shifted Blaine until he could scrape his fingers through Blaine's hair and down the back of his neck, listening to the hitch in Blaine's breathing before a rattly exhale tickled over the skin of Sebastian's neck. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Blaine sighed, cuddling into his body and leaning his head against Sebastian's shoulder. His fingers twisted into the hoodie as he peered upwards. "I just… I've never been so…so  _scared_."

Sebastian was going to say something about how he understood that fear because he'd felt scared for Blaine too, and he was always scared for Barry, but his words died in his throat when Blaine pushed forward, his lips tentatively moving against Sebastian's own. It took his brain an extra couple of seconds to catch up before he was returning the kiss, cradling the back of Blaine's head as he pried open Blaine's mouth with his tongue and teeth. Blaine whimpered into the kiss, fingers coiling into his shirt, and Sebastian was totally ready to forget the world existed except a gust of wind ruffled his hair and Blaine quickly pulled away with pinked cheeks.

Sebastian didn't feel particularly guilty as Barry surveyed them like a stunned parent who had just caught their child making out. Blaine nudged him and he let his hands go, trying not to feel the cool wash of disappointment when Blaine stood up. Blaine had started it, right? He hadn't been doing anything wrong by returning the kiss but maybe he'd overstepped his bounds despite how much he thought Blaine had wanted it and-

Oh.

 _Oh_.

His eyes widened probably to the level of an ill-proportioned comic book character as Blaine rose to his tiptoes and kissed a stuttering Barry. His brother fumbled with where to put his hands on Blaine's body and though Sebastian was still reeling at Blaine's actions, he couldn't help rolling his eyes fondly at Barry. He wasn't sure if watching them was weird or creepy or hot but he could tell Blaine was more in control when he kissed Barry than when Sebastian had been leading the kiss he'd shared with Blaine that still had his lips feeling tingly.

Blaine sank onto his heels after about thirty seconds of pressing his lips to Barry's, his cheeks flaming as he looked at the floor. Barry looked no less red-faced as he stared at Sebastian over Blaine's head, apparently begging for something that Sebastian couldn't offer him.

"Just… Seize the day or whatever, right?" Blaine said shyly, his eyes flicking to Barry and then Sebastian, before he took one of the many Big Belly Burger bags Barry had deposited on the coffee table and curling himself into the armchair Barry usually occupied.

Sebastian shook his head helplessly at Barry when it was clear his brother was still in need of an explanation about what the hell had just happened. Sebastian didn't have all the answers. In fact, usually it was Blaine and Barry that came up with answers to complex things that flew straight over Sebastian's head. He didn't know if Blaine was just…getting something out of his system after being held hostage or if kissing both of them was his way of suggesting he wanted them – each? both? – or if he was trying to move on after grieving for over a year or if Blaine wanted to funnel his fear into fucking.

Sebastian had absolutely no idea and was utterly lost as he snagged his own burger from the coffee table. Barry fell onto the couch beside him, his own face looking red with embarrassment. He wasn't sure he or Barry had the guts to ask Blaine why he'd kissed both of them.

In any case, he was too distracted by the urge to kiss Blaine again and again and again.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
